inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gouenji Shuuya
Gouenji Shuuya (豪炎寺修也), known as Axel Blaze in the dub, is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He is Yūka Gōenji's older brother. Originally the ace striker of Kidokawa Seishū Junior High, Gōenji transferred to Raimon Junior High. He becomes its ace striker, later Inazuma Japan's. His hissatsu technique is one of the strongest technique in the team. Background When he was young, Gōenji was shown to be a talented player. His parents would often come to his games to cheer for him. They said that he had a talent for soccer and were tremendously happy for it. However, after his mother died, it was as if his father became a whole other person. He wants Gōenji to quit soccer and becomes a doctor. Gōenji and his father have been arguing about this subject ever since. Right before the finals in the Football Frontier last year between Kidokawa Seishū and Teikoku, Yūka had an accident and was in a coma ever since. After this, Gōenji's father grew even worse. Yūka was hospitalized in Inazuma General Hospital, where Gōenji's father works. Gōenji thought that if he hadn't played soccer, the accident wouldn't have happened to Yūka, and that how can he relax and play soccer when she is suffering. Gōenji keeps an amulet made by Yūka, transferred to Raimon, and swore that until she wakes up, he won't play soccer. Natsumi Raimon was able to convince him to return to soccer. He got kicked out of the team after he got distracted on a match against Aliea Academy. Later, the Raimon Eleven hear of rumors of the "Flame Striker" in Okinawa and travel there to find him, in the hopes that he is Gouenji. Later on, on the match against Epsilon Remastered, Gouenji views the match under a disguise (an orange and black hoodie) and it is shown that he and Raiden Hijikata know each other. Later on in the match, three mystierous men try and take Gouenji away but he tricks them. He runs back to the match and at the last minute he rejoins the team. The Raimon Eleven are delighted that he came back to Raimon Eleven. In the second half he is able to score 2 goals with Fire Tornado and Bakunetsu Storm and they won the match. Appearance He has white hair and zigzag eyebrows. Personality Gōenji is the voice of reason of the team. He is the type of person who keeps his past a secret from others. He's a great friend and is relaxed in a game even though the odds of winning are against him. However, when his team mates aren't doing their best, he reminds them that they are the best team in Japan and nothing can hold them back from reaching the top. Hissatsu Individual *'Fire Tornado' **[[Fire Tornado Remastered|'Fire Tornado Remastered']] *'Bakunetsu Storm' *'Bakunetsu Screw' *'nomal kick' Combination *'Dragon Tornado' (with Someoka) *'Inazuma Drop' (with Kabeyama) *'Inazuma One' (with Endō) *'Inazuma One Drop' (with Kabeyama and Endō) *'Flame Weather Vane' (with Kazemaru) *'Inazuma Break' (with Kidō and Endō; or with Kidō and Coach Hibiki) **'Inazuma Break V2' (with Kidō and Endō) *'Emperor Penguin No. 2' (with Kidō and Ichinose) *'Final Tornado' (with Endō ,Domon and Ichinose ) *'Crossfire' (with Fubuki) *'The Earth' (with the rest of the Raimon team) *'Tiger Storm' (with Toramaru) *'Grand Fire' (with Hiroto and Toramaru) Story Football Frontier Arc Gōenji's sister, Yūka, was in a coma because of Kageyama's interference to stop him from playing against Teikoku. He keeps an amulet made by her, and vowed to never play soccer again. But then he was struck by Endō's "never give up" attitude, and Natsumi's persuasion telling him that his sister would have wanted her to play soccer the most, regains his passion for the game. He changes his promise to become the champion of the Football Frontier. Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan